Tempesto
by Errinenrungun
Summary: AU. In a newly established school for teens gifted with magic, a young boy from a normal family unknowingly caught the interest of a girl and her brother of a noble family due to his rare ability. What will happen to them in this new school? HIATUS NOTE.
1. Prologue

NOTE: Sorry, my grammar is quite bad so please bear with me. I appreciate if you do point out the errors. I'll edit them soon.

* * *

He felt his chest tightened and his breathing became erratic, all he could think is: '_What is going on? Wait a minute, what am I doing here? Aren't I on my way to school?__ Where the heck is my dorm!?'_

In front of the seventeen year old brunette, a huge stretch of land situated across the valley was surrounded by a high wall. Armed with banners of red, white and gold with words in green, a 'Welcome Fresh-mans to the New Year!' sign was draped over the iron gate entrance separating the valley from the cities with a long line of teens in school uniforms, dragging their heavy luggage along with them as they headed towards a thick patch of wood.

The seventeen year old was on his way to the boys' dorm that is located deep in the woods from the left of the school, separated from the girls' dorm by multiple rivers originated from a mountain behind the school. Due to the unfamiliarity to the new environment, it's vast forested area and a lack of map directions, he got lost as a result.

"What should I do?" he muttered despairing," At this rate, I'm never going to have a bed situated near the window since it is a first-come-first-serve basis."

Just as the brunette was about to step onto a red bridge across the river in the middle of the valley, he spotted a young blonde girl wearing the school's uniform with her back facing him, sitting on a tree trunk near the river bank, her amber eyes focused on the river surface. Her concentrated expression peaked the interest of the boy. He silently walked towards her and was amazed at what he saw.

In front of her on the clear flowing water, multiple of shining droplets of sparkling water was floating in the air, forming various unique variations of lace patterns. Shifting from different shapes, colours and sizes. It even created a mini-rainbow under the sun.

"You do know that it is rude to stand behind a maiden's back and stare silently without introducing yourself," came a melodic voice tinged with a bored tone. With a hint of mischief flashed in her amber eyes, she sent the floating droplets of water, turning them into sharp icicles with intricate designs towards the boy.

Getting caught off guard by her sudden attack, the boy instinctively held a hand up. A gust of wind gathered in front of him and created a barrier of air, sending the ice straight to the ground, effectively rendered her attack useless.

"Hmm, it seems that you are gifted with the power from the power of wind, how about this?" The girl amusedly sent another wave of huge icicles towards him without hesitation and back flipped to the river, landing perfectly on the surface. This time, her icicles were doubled.

The boy caught sight of it and panicked at her attempt of assaulting him with her powerful control of the water element. Knowing that he could not put up another wind shield against such huge numerous ice needles in time, he brought out his trump card.

_Never use it unless it's life-or-death._

He pointed directly at the huge icicles flying to him with a finger, a blinding light stretched across the river bank, a void starts to appear and the icicles in front of just vanish. To him, the time taken for the icicles to disappear seems like forever. As soon as the void closes, he felt a weakness in his legs and they started shaking with the strain. He immediately fell to his knees, panting harder than he was before.

As soon as the light faded, the girl looked around her in shock, wondering what had happened to her icy creations. When she spotted him with his slightly tattered school uniform trembling like a leaf on the ground, she hurriedly ran towards him and asked,"Hey, are you alright? What did you just do?"

The brown brunette gathered himself, shaking his head at her sudden change in personality, chuckling, " I am alright. And whatever I just did, it's a secret."

The blonde blinked for a moment and smirked, _hmmm, finally, an ability worth discovering! My once boring school life is going to be interesting. _

_"_My name is Fuwa Aika. What is yours?"

"Yoshino, Takigawa Yoshino. It's a pleasure to meet you. By the way, do you know where is the boy's dorm?"

* * *

AN: Please R&R. Thanks.

Last edited: 6th May 14


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hi, everyone, this is my first time writing a fanfic, and thanks for reading this story even if it is for a glance; I had to write out a lot of stuff in spite of my current busy schedule of lessons on critical hearing and music.(I study Music and Audio Technology, 1st year) I swear my ears are going to be ripped off by the torture of differentiating high frequencies and loud amplitude. I guess trying to learn how to be a music producer or in that line of work is not that bad...

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The sun has begun to set, the moon has started to rise. Aika eyed Yoshino as if she has unveiled a wonderful mysterious treasure box while leading him through a clearing, heading towards two large buildings separated by fences and a river in the middle.

_What is his reason for joining this school? This school is only for those that have high positions in the society like the aristocrats or for people who are genius..._

"Ne, Takigawa-kun, what is your reason for joining this school?"

_Yoshino's thoughts_

_._

_._

_._

_Blink, blink._

_._

_._

_._

_This is bad, should I tell her?_

_._

_._

_._

_What should I do..._

_._

_._

_._

_Yoshino's thoughts end  
_

He let his eyes quickly roam about the area and immediately set his sights on two huge magnificent buildings painted mostly white in contrast to its colourful surroundings. (more of green though, the school's located in the valley) An idea came into mind.

"Um... Fuwa-san, are those the boys and the girls dormitories?"

Yoshino looked at his newly acquainted friend and was shocked when he saw a tick mark appeared on her head. He could even feel a deathly aura coming from her even if they were a metre apart.

"Uhh... What did I just say?"

"Don't call me that! And yes those are the dorms. The right one surrounded by tall iron gates with flower motifs and with several barriers drawn up to keep the boys out is the girls dorm whereas the left one is the boys. I don't really have to describe the boys dorm now do I? Now, choose a good name to address me before I start to harm you in the courtesy of your very first friend in this school you fool. Don't expect me to treat you that nicely as I have a hunch that you are an evil bastard who has a manipulative mind that can make people play into your grasp." She twirled her hair within her fingers while aiming an icy glare at him.

_Uh oh, she's mad... Who knew she's conscious of people close to her giving her honorifics..._

"Sorry for my behaviour. Thank you for guiding me to the dorms. The sky is getting dark, so see you tomorrow, Aika-chan." He spoke the three sentences gratefully but hurriedly and bowed. A look of surprise was evident on Aika's face as she struggled to pull a calm facade. With her cheeks turning slightly pink, she replied, "Apology accepted. See you tomorrow afternoon then, I'll introduce my brother to you under the hollowed tree located at the edge of the mountain ridges behind the dorm. It is a public gathering spot where students usually goes when they have a break. Bye."

"Sure. You're not as bad as you seems, Aika-chan."

And with that, he proceeded to his dorm.

**_That's the first time someone called me Aika-chan..._**

- - - _The Boy's Dorm - - -_

_T,_

_ Ta,_

_ Tak,_

_ Taki,_

_ Takigawa,_

_ WHERE ARE YOU?!_

Yoshino's mind went ranting off as he tiredly searched for his name on a large noticeboard that is located at the hall of the dorm. He ignored the stares of the newcomers and the seniors whom were wondering what had happened to him for his rugged appearance as a result of the collision of attacks two hours ago. After locating his name and his room key, he immediately proceed to the stairs.

5 minutes passed as he walked up the stairs to his room with a shiny key in hand. His name tag dangled through the flat side of the key with a tiny scribble at the back, 1079. Level 1 - door 80 - shared dorm with key holder 1080. The not-yet-man-not-a-boy brunette mentally cringed as he remembered that he did not like sharing rooms that much due to being the only child of the family. He quickly unlock the door and noticed that the room is still empty. The room is located at the end of the corridor and therefore has two windows unlike the other rooms that have only a window each.

_Lucky... Now for dinner... Mom's special bento that could still be eaten though it's cold._

Finishing his dinner, he spent the next few hours showering, changing, and finally drawing. Drawing in notebook always makes him feel at ease. Accompanied with the wind that blows through the valley with the help of open windows, and the silence of the room, to him, he felt at peace. His mind made up, deciding that he will now take control of his freedom in this school, will not be held under his ancestors' views on people of the low magic class. He will, in the future, change their views on these people, like his cheerful mother, and make them acknowledge him as a person and not viewed as a tool for power.

_**"Our bodies are gardens, to the which our wills are gardeners." **[Othello, Shakespeare, line 320 in Act 1 scene 3]_

_Mom, don't worry, I'll make you proud._

And so, the next day, he woke up face to face with a pair of scrutinising amber coloured eyes.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Ahhh, I've finally finished this chapter. Sorry for it's slow pace because this is what I had in mind. I started this story because I was bored and did these two chapters out of pure inspiration even though I had a plot of mine. I'll probably update next week. Exams are coming, projects are coming... Can't wait for June holidays to start.

R&R.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from The Civillization Blaster/ Zetsuen no Tempest except for my OCs.**

**This is short chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Encounter with an Innovator 

"Finally, you're awake!"

Yoshino's roommate has a slim figure dressed in a green-striped white shirt, a pair of red glasses hanging around his neck.

"Nice meeting you, my dorm mate, the name's Wakamori Taaka at your service!" With a flourish of perfectly executed hand movements ending it with a bow, the red-head greeted him with a charming smile.

Yoshino was stunned. Who would be in their right mind to greet an unknown person in the morning with such a flashy bow? He looked to his right where the other bunk is located and was surprised at the immediate change that happened when he was dead to the his right, the perfect made up bed from the day before had transformed into a mess. A large notice board hung above the bed and labeled _'My school life' _with pictures of the school pinned on the left. On his dorm mate's desk was almost fully covered of metal chunks, wires and gears with a small tool kit by its side. A sentence came into his mind: "What a heap of junk…" but that would be too rude. He scanned the desk once more. At the top of the pile of gears, a strange looking object shined under the sunlight streaming from the window. He looked back at the red-head and asked.

"Are you an inventor?"

Taaka blinked as a wide cheery smile stretched across his face.

"Ding, ding! You are correct! Look at my collection of gadgets, aren't they beautiful? Their shiny polished surfaces, the iron smell when it rusts, the sounds they produced when they rubbed together, interact together… These things can make me go nuts! I am currently trying to fix my personal alarm clock and then I will built myself a special computer that can…." Taaka excitedly rambled on and on about his future projects with a small strange gleam of madness in his eyes whereas Yoshino could only stare at him before tuning out his rambling and started dressing. After a while, he looked at the clock and the sight of the time made him swore.

"Oh great, I'm going to be late!"

'And I haven't eaten lunch yet.'

He immediately shouted as he grabbed his student pass and proceeded to the hollow tree behind the dorm. "Nice meeting you Taka-san! I'm Takigawa Yoshino. Bye!"

"**_I AM TA-AKA, NOT TAKA_**!" was his reply

* * *

And so that ends this short chapter. Sorry for the late update + this short chapter, I'm having exams now. The projects never end and currently I'm losing inspiration. Too bad that not many people come to read this fandom or even watch this anime.

This introduces my OC who will play a part later on. I will try to upload a drawing of him on my profile sometime near July, including their room.

Have a nice day!

Next chapter: The royal family

* * *

**Pls REVIEW! Thank you**


	4. HIATUS NOTE

**HIATUS NOTE:**

**I'm so so so so sorry! I had a lot of stuff to do but I will definitely update this story within a year! It's really hard for me to get inspiration for this story to continue on. Please forgive me.**


End file.
